xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Welcome to the X-Wing Miniatures Wiki Welcome to X-Wing Miniatures Wiki. This wiki is strictly for this miniatures game and the discussion of strategies with minimal lore. Feel free to contribute. What is X-Wing Miniatures? X-Wing Miniatures is a tactical miniatures game in which two or more players use ships from the Star Wars saga to engage in space combat. Players choose ships belonging to either the Rebel or Imperial faction, their corresponding pilots, and upgrade cards to create unique squads. Each round, the players use vehicle-specific maneuver dials in conjunction with the game's corresponding maneuver templates to reposition each ship in an effort to gain tactical striking positions against enemy ships. The players then roll dice to determine the outcome. "Control the most advanced starfighters and outstanding pilots in the galaxy! In X-Wing Miniatures Game, you take the role of squad leader and command a group of merciless Imperial or daring Rebel pilots in furious ship-to-ship space combat. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space battles from small engagements of only a couple of crafts, to large conflicts where multiple squadrons clash. Select and equip your ships, pick your crew, plan your attack, and complete your mission." The game features incredibly detailed pre-painted miniatures and captures the essence of space combat from the Star Wars universe. Games usually involve elimination of an opponent's ships. However, several scenarios with other win conditions are included in different expansions. Before beginning a game, players select their ships and upgrades and develop strategies that will help them achieve their objectives. History * X-Wing Miniatures was officially announced on August 2, 2011, by Fantasy Flight Games. It was first released on September 14, 2012, and is still actively in development. Each core set includes three ships: one X-Wing and two TIE Fighters. * Also in September 2012, Wave 1 was released, adding more TIE Fighter and X-Wing pilots as well as two other iconic starfighters from the Star Wars movies. * The release of digital dice apps as well as physical dice packs have further supported gameplay. * In February 2013 Wave 2 was released, adding additional small fighters as well as larger ships, for both factions. * In September 2013 Wave 3 was released, offering additional ships for both factions, including vessels designed to serve in a support capacity. * In March 2014 the Imperial Aces expansion pack was released, offering two different alternate paint-schemed TIE Interceptors as well as new pilots. * In April 2014 the first of the huge ships, the Rebel Transport, was released, and it included an alternate paint-schemed X-Wing with new pilots. * In May 2014 the second huge ship, the [http://xwing-miniatures.wikia.com/wiki/Tantive_IV_Expansion_Pack Tantive IV], was released. The huge ships introduced the epic gameplay format with 300-point squads. These huge ships diverged from the normal 1:270 scale that had been used up to this point in order to allow for the most realistic inclusion of these ships into the play area without being too cumbersome. * The Wave 4 pre-release tournament event "Assault on Imdaar Alpha" occurred the weekend of May 30, 2014 - June 1, 2014. * In June 2014 Wave 4 was released. It was the first wave to feature ships only from the Star Wars Expanded Universe. * In September 2014, the Rebel Aces expansion was released and it included two different alternate paint-schemed Rebel ships as well as new pilots. * Wave 5 was released on November 26, 2014. * Wave 6 was announced at Gencon 2014 and will introduce a third faction to the game, Scum and Villainy. It is currently scheduled for a Q4 2014 release. * In December 2014 the third huge ship, the Imperial Raider, was announced and scheduled for a Q1 2015 release. Publisher's Description "X-Wing is a tactical ship-to-ship combat game in which players take control of powerful Rebel X-wings and nimble Imperial TIE fighters, facing them against each other in fast-paced space combat. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space combat throughout its several included scenarios. Select your crew, plan your maneuvers, and complete your mission!" Releases (Announced Aug 2, 2011 / Released Sept 14, 2012) * Core Set - Required to play the game Wave 1: (Announced Apr 17, 2012 / Released Sept 14, 2012) *X-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Fighter Expansion Pack *Y-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Advanced Expansion Pack Wave 2:'' ''(Announced Sept 14, 2012 /' Released Feb 28, 2013)'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Expansion Pack *''Slave 1'' Expansion Pack *A-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Interceptor Expansion Pack Wave 3: ''(Announced May 4, 2013 / 'Released Sept 12, 2013) *HWK-290 Expansion Pack *''Lambda''-class Shuttle Expansion Pack *B-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Bomber Expansion Pack Iconic Starships: *Imperial Aces Expansion Pack (Announced Sept 16, 2013 / Released Mar 14, 2014) *Rebel Transport Expansion Pack (Announced Aug 20, 2013 / Released Apr 30, 2014) *''Tantive IV'' Expansion Pack'' (Announced Aug 20, 2013 / Released May 22, 2014)'' * Rebel Aces Expansion Pack'' (Announced Mar 18, 2014 / Released September 25, 2014'') Wave 4: (Announced Feb 7, 2014 / Released June 26, 2014) * Z-95 Headhunter Expansion Pack * TIE Defender Expansion Pack * E-Wing Expansion Pack * TIE Phantom Expansion Pack Wave 5: (Announced June 13, 2014 / Released November 26, 2014) * YT-2400 Freighter Expansion Pack * VT-49 Decimator Expansion Pack Supplies/Accessories: *X-Wing: Dice Pack (Released Oct 11, 2012) Star Wars Dice for iOS and Android - Dice rolling app (Released Aug 23, 2012) Announced But Not Yet Released Wave 6: (Announced August 15, 2014 / Release scheduled for Q4 2014) * StarViper Expansion Pack * M3-A Scyk Interceptor Expansion Pack * IG-2000 Expansion Pack * Most Wanted Expansion Pack Imperial Raider (Announced December 19, 2014) * Imperial Raider Expansion Pack Supplies/Accessories: *Starfield Game Tile Kit (no longer officially in development, cancellation rumored)Category:Browse Latest activity de: Category:Browse